A standard display/storage box for drill bits or the like has an open-top base having a pair of side walls and a pair of end walls bridging them. A cover is hinged to one of the end walls and one or more inserts are pivoted on the side walls and connected to the cover so that when same is pivoted up to open the box, the inserts rise up and display the items they hold. When the items are drill bits the inserts are formed with graduated holes into which they fit so that the desired size can easily be found and selected.
In German patent No. 2,461,766 filed Dec. 28, 1974 by Karl Sautter (citing U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,269,637, 2,775,342, 3,018,876, and 3,074,539) such an arrangement is shown wherein the pivot between the inserts and the side walls is constituted by a rivet or bolt. The small diameter of this pivot element is heavily loaded when, for instance, it must support several inserts filled with relatively heavy twist-drill bits, so that such an arrangement has a regrettably short service life.